1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation photographing apparatus which photographs a radiological image.
2. Related Art
As a radiation photographing apparatus (a radiographic apparatus), an X-ray photographing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-177224 (Patent Document 1) is known. In the X-ray apparatus described in Patent Document 1, a ventilation hole to circulate air is formed in a lower portion of a frame, and a shutter to open and close the ventilation hole is arranged inside the ventilation hole.
A ventilation hole which circulates air is also formed in an upper portion of the frame, and a fan to circulate air is arranged inside the ventilation hole. Inside the fan, a shutter to open and close the ventilation hole is arranged.
According to this configuration, the fan exhausts air the temperature of which is increased by heat from a semiconductor element outside the apparatus, so that the semiconductor element or the like may be suppressed from increasing in temperature.
Deterioration of the constituent components such as a semiconductor element may be caused by not only heat but also external impact.